Different Outlook of Harry Life
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: This story starts out when Harry was left of the door step of the Dursley and the Flamel found him and took him in to raise him after that faithful night of October 31, 1981 when Lily and James Potter was attack in Godric Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 1

This story starts out when Harry was left of the door step of the Dursley and the Flamel found him and took him in to raise him after that faithful night of October 31, 1981 when Lily and James Potter was attack in Godric Hollow. The only think was they thought was Lily and James were killed.

As Harry was going up they fun that he was not what they thought he should be so they did some scans and found lots of block and a Horcrux in his scar so they got the goblin to come that was a curse breaker and got it out. They got a potion and dissolved the blocks and charms on him. But they did where they would be trace to a shack that was rundown so they would be found where he was later. This was at the age of two years old.

Harry was raise outside the wizarding world and in the mystic world that people didn't know about. Through the years he learn to do the magic that was non magic like Arthimancy, Ancient Rune, Potion, Math, Science, History, Reading, and all the basic that he need but he pick up so fast that he so bore that they start the other magic and by time he was nine years old he was a blood mage he kept going and learning by reading advance books that he could find in different library so they kept going and going finding all the spell that he had from the founders and merlin when he was done he was a shadow mage by the ten and half and knew all the know that was in the Potter Library and close to a being soul mage at twelve years old and ready to take his OWLS so they went and sent a letter to Madam Bones Office.

Dear Madam Bones

I am writing you this letter to ask if I could have my adopted son come in and take Owls test he is only twelve but very smart for age he could even take his Newts but I would like him to wait for a year or two if possible please let me know

Your friend Nick Flamel

Rose please takes this to Madam Bones and waited for respond as his hand it to the house elf. So the house pop out and hand to Ministry handed to Madam Bones and handed to her and waited for answer, then came back with written note answer from Madam Bones to her master Nick.

Dearest Nick

I have tomorrow morning around ten clocks open and will be able to take you to a conference room for the test and see what happen I would like to see if he can pass the gaunt for fun if you don't mind because you have been bragging about him for far too long my friend please for my sake.

Your friend Amelia

When they got to the Ministry the next day there was shock for everybody. Nick with Harry with his hand on his shoulders went to Amelia Office and knock on her door. When she answer and she said well hello Nick how it is going said Amelia.

I fine said Nick.

Amelia you know my wife and this is my adopted son Harry said Nick.

Harry was you last name Potter said Amelia.

I don't know said Harry.

Amelia was that James and Lily out there said Nick.

Yes let me get them, excuse me said Amelia.

Amelia left her office and asked Lily and James Potter to come to her office for a minute. So they did come in the office.

Lily and James Potter you know the Flamel don't you said Amelia.

Yes we do they were on our will if anything happen to us said Lily.

Well we were told that you were dead by Albus said Nick and found Harry at Dursley door step and took him in because we knew he was not supposed to go there at all. So we raise him and you would be one proud parent because he wouldn't need to go to Hogwarts at all. He a shadow mage right now and close to being a soul mage said Nick. He is learning this by reading the advance book we can find right now and taking slow and steady said Nick.

How that Nick said James.

Well James Amelia asks to test him on the gaunt so let see shall we said Nick.

Amelia shall all of us go to the conference room and let him take the written test then the Practical and we got two recipes for the potion and Alchemy to do and they are cures for him to brew so Amelia we need Andi and Remus here please said Nick. Why do need them Nick on Remus said Amelia. Because it is a cure for werewolves said Nick. Ok said Amelia.

So Amelia sent a patronus to Remus and Andi to come to the Ministry to her office conference twenty-one please. So within the next twenty minutes they were there to come to find why they their needed there. Plus asked Madam Longbottom there as well because she a feeling she was going need her there as well.

Amelia how did you know the other was for the Longbottoms said Nick. Because I had a feeling said Amelia. Well your feeling was right said Nick. Just then Harry was done with the written test. Where can I do the potion please Madam Bones said Harry. Harry you can follow me I will take you to the lab do you have all you ingredients said Madam Bones. Yes ma'am said Harry.

Lily I would like I get to know you so I could call mom call James dad but I still want to live with Nick and Pen if that ok I will visit you though said Harry.

That will be fine Harry said Lily.

Harry you are also an adult and very powerful wizard said James.

Do I have brothers and sisters asked Harry.

Yes you do but I don't know how to tell you this but we didn't tell them of you sorry son said Lily. Well I guess I didn't mean much to you did I said Harry.

Harry it was too hard to us when we lose you said Lily so we didn't think about you. Well I thought of you all the time said Harry excuse I needed clear my head so I can brew so leave me alone said Harry.

Harry please let me watch okay said Lily.

That fine but just don't talk so I can think said Harry.

Before you brew Harry you want to tell about potion please that you made these recipes for said Nick.

"Yes I can" said Harry.

I went through the process of elimination of the ingredients through research and work out what I would be needed to cure the werewolves and the Longbottom of the aliment through the studies of each of the herbs and combination of herbs to work together to the aliment with and error to come up the recipe then I went to have Nick get Salazar Recipes to see if I was close at all and I was right on the money so I must of understand the herbs like the founders does said Harry.

So Nick brought Salazar picture to me and we talk and he has given me permission to translate his potion and use them for my own use but I won't translate his rituals that are dark said Harry.

So Harry got the potion ready for the Longbottom and got the start and finish to pass for his potion practical then he did the cure for werewolves and got the finish lot faster than when Salazar said it would be done with his recipe and Remus drank it and still was going to the shrinking shack for just in case. Remus how do you feel asks Harry. I feel younger Harry why said Remus. Remus try to transform in to a wolf an animgus please said Harry. So Remus did and become an animgus and ran around as a wolf and not werewolves.

Then he transform back and said Harry thank you Harry you cure me said Remus.

You are welcome uncle Remus said Harry. You remember me said Remus. Yes because Nick has Picture of you and Sirius but I don't know what happen to him said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 2

Harry he is at home right now said Remus. Why not you bring him here said Harry.

Because he blame himself of losing you said Remus. Remus brings here said Harry.

Madam who is doing my practical said Harry. I am if you're ready said Amelia with four other in a duel. That find let's do it said Harry. I hope your fast because if not I will be bore said Harry.

What do you mean said Amelia?

Amelia I am going to warn you said Nick that if you are not fairy fast that you will be down and bound within at least twenty-five for all five of you said Nick.

You are kidding right Nick said Amelia.

No I am not because I had some friends of mine and I train Harry in dueling and he had all of us bound by fifteen minutes and we were champion dueler and there were two of us so I give him twenty-five minute for five if you are one them, auror Amelia and if your one I feel pity on you said Nick.

For the next fifteen minutes Harry had all the five bound and wands in his hand at one time. Amelia was one of them. Harry how you did you that said Amelia. Ma'am that is my secret I will not give it out said Harry. Tell you one thing are they your own spell and not dark spell said Amelia. Ma'am I do know the Ministry has detector that detect for dark magic so you know they are not dark magic said Harry.

I can't put one over you can I said Amelia.

No ma'am said Harry.

I will give a little hint and that is shadow magic said Harry.

Thank you Harry that gives me what I wanted to know said Amelia.

"Harry" said Sirius.

Just then Sirius walks in the room and stops dead as Harry turns around to see who called his name.

Sirius is that you ask Harry.

It nice to see you Sirius I am glad you look good said Harry.

Harry where have you been said Sirius.

I live with Flamel because Dumbledore put me with the Dursley and Flamel took the blocks off and charm and I just took the gaunt test said Harry.

Harry I thought you died when I found your parent hurt and unconscious said Sirius. So I got them the hospital and Dumbledore took you for me.

Did you check or assume said Harry.

That Harry I assume and I been kicking myself ever sent said Sirius.

Ma'am is I done said Harry to Amelia.

Yes said Amelia.

Harry I would like to talk to you though please said Amelia.

Ma'am come to Flamel please I got one place to visit before I return said Harry that is Hogwarts to give the Headmaster peace of my mind and see aunt Minnie said Harry.

Harry can I go with you and Flamel said Amelia.

"If you like too" said Harry.

We can go to the Duty headmistress office if she there please check ma'am. Sirius I am not mad and I forgive you said Harry. I will be in touch with all of you soon.

Minerva are you alone so we can come through said Amelia.

Amelia who is with you said Minerva.

I have a surprise for you and he doesn't want me to give him away he said; said Amelia.

Are you being secretive Amelia said Minerva.

Minerva you wouldn't believe if I told you anyway so please let's come through and close your eyes please said Amelia.

Alright come through and I have my eye close said Minerva.

So Amelia came through then Pen, Nick then Harry came through and put his cloak over him. Minerva you can open your eyes said Amelia.

Now is there any where private place that is more private than this Minerva please I have one person under a cloak that will not come out until we have it very private said Amelia.

Amelia you are acting really strange said Minerva.

"Minerva this person will call you Aunt Minnie soon but won't show himself unless it will be really private now where do we go" said Amelia.

I will seal my room and put notice-to-be-not-charm-on-it said Minerva if it is who I think it is, it will be worth it because I want see him for a long time and I for one want a hug him said Minerva. Is it who I think it is said Minerva.

"Does what you need to do so Albus does not see him Minerva" said Amelia.

So Minerva did do what she needed to do so she could see him and give her hug.

I did Albus will not be able to come and see this room until I give permission said Minerva.

Alright you come out now, said Amelia.

Harry said Minerva.

Hi Aunt Minnie I miss you really bad I wish you could visit more often said Harry.

Harry we try to keep you away from the headmaster because he wanted to control you said Minerva. Well Aunt Minnie I got a big surprise are you ready to take over this school said Harry. What do mean Harry said Minerva? I own this school said Harry. I don't understand said Minerva. Well I think this is what you need to see said Harry and he shows her by uncovering the rings.

Harry you are lord Hogwarts said Minerva.

Yes I am would you like to be Headmistress Minerva.

Oh yes Harry, said Min

Amelia did I pass the test said Harry.

Yes with I+ in all subjects said Amelia.

What test was that Amelia said Minerva?

I challenge him to the gaunt test said Amelia.

And Amelia said Minerva.

He pass with I+ in all subject even with Ancient magic, wand lord, broom magic, battle magic, Alchemy, and core subjects with Ancient Runes, Arthimancy

You're kidding said Minerva

No I am not said Amelia.

Here is his result said Amelia copy of them.

Wonderful Harry I was going to get rid of Severus would you like to teach or assist said Minerva.

What do you think Nick said Harry?


	3. Chapter 3

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 3

I think with me being there to assisting you just in case you could teach potion and Alchemy said Nick as well as translate the journals of Salazar.

Harry we been having problem with something that petrifies students and want to kills muggle-borns said Minerva. Minerva has this happen before said Harry.

Yes about fifty years ago said Minerva.

Okay it time Albus get out of this school and get the snake under control again so I can save it lives said Harry I don't want the snake to be kill it is Salazar familiar Minerva.

I needed go down there myself with a picture of Salazar with me. Harry be careful please said Minerva. I will Minerva said Harry.

Amelia I need you to call the Governors to school and make sure to let them know that the journal was brought in for the secret of chamber was done by Lucius Malfoy given to Ginny Weasley. Amelia Hogwarts told me okay I didn't know until she told me alright. Hogwart I need a picture of Salazar please said Harry. Picture an appeared in Harry hand thank you daring lady I appreciate very much said Harry. Now Salazar we need to go down to get you familiar to stop following it from your brother's heir.

How do you know it my Brother heir and not mine said Salazar told Harry? Salazar I done Studies on the genealogy and had the goblin do some studies as well so I know what I am up against when it is time. I have been working on the Horcruxes to with the goblins help said Harry.

Harry went down and took care of the snake and got Salazar back to get his snake under control as his familiar instead of Salazar so he didn't have to kill it and got him to not to listen to the dairy at all anymore.

Then he came back and went back to Nick side.

Nick said Amelia is that right.

Yes Amelia the Goblin been going around searching for the Horcruxes and Harry been paying for them to do it said Nick.

He been using the Slytherin Vault to do it and not the Potter Vault said Nick.

Nick the thing is James and Lily is still alive and was trying to find him all this time said Amelia.

Amelia they must not have been looking that hard because they have put us down as one of the guardian and we didn't get contacted said Nick.

What number were you on the will Nick said Amelia.

We were number two said Nick.

That what I thought you were because I think they didn't try too hard because of Albus said Amelia.

Amelia let's wait because Harry has plan and he want to get this done now so let him do it said Nick.

"Harry what did you planned on to doing with Albus" said Nick.

Harry sent a gold patronus dragon to the Headmaster office to come to down to the Great Hall.

I Harry James Flamel Claim Slytherin by conquest

I Harry James Flamel Claim Ravenclaw Heir

I Harry James Flamel Claim Gryffindor Heir

I Harry James Flamel Claim Hufflepuff Heir

Thank Lord Hogwart for letting me come out for once and the talk to you my Heir and communicate with you said Lady Hogwarts.

Just then Albus walk in then the Great Hall ask who is doing all the commotion said Albus.

Hello Albus nice to see you said Harry.

You are here by fire as Headmaster of Hogwarts said Harry.

Who are you to fire me boy said Albus.

You will address you betters properly or you will be kick out for and not be able to come on the ground ever again said Lord Hogwarts. Do you feel the wards of schools Albus school said Harry.

No, I don't and I don't know you either said Albus.

Well I am Lord Harry James Flamel-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Merlin-Hogwarts to you Albus. Lord Hogwart I request duel said Albus. Albus I wouldn't if I were you said Amelia. Why that is said Albus. Because I just test his skills with my best five men and I was one of them we were down in fifteen minutes alone said Amelia.

Amelia the honor duel said Albus.

You're on said Harry the continue is that you will leave this school and give me you Vault and you last name seat on the Wizengamot said Harry.

How skills are you Albus said Harry and are you fully healthy.

Yes I am fully healthy said Albus.

Poppy said Amelia

Amelia said Poppy.

Poppy give Albus fully checkup please said Amelia.

He healthy Amelia said Poppy.

How skilled are you Albus said Harry.

Are a mage, an art mage, or what are you said Harry?

I am not an art mage said Albus. What is you strongest shield said Harry. Why said Albus. Do you do anything about how to block shadow or soul magic said Harry?

No, said Albus.

I do you there no law against using it so beware Albus you won't know said Harry.

Harry will you come here said Nick.

So Harry went to Nick and check to see what he wanted him for at the time.

What Nick said Harry?

Harry you're aware you shining gold around you with a blue tinted said Nick.

Yes I am that is my shield for the duel it will go invisible in a minute said Harry.

Harry you just jump to Soul mage now is I right said Nick.

Yes you are right I am a Soul Mage only thing left is a Time I don't want that because that mage they don't die at all say Harry.

I am proud of you said Nick.

Get my parent here Nick okay because this is fitting for them said Harry.

"I will" said Nick.

Pen you with Lilly and James right now said Nick.

Yes what can I do for you said Pen? Bring them to Hogwarts fast please there is something that is interesting that they should see and it is over in two second so he won't start until they are here to see said Nick. We are on are way said Pen.

Everybody is in the Great Hall and now my parents and brothers and sisters in the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 4

Amelia went to announce that Lord Hogwart has put Minerva in Headmistress and Professor Flamel is Potion replacing Professor Snape he will be assisted by his adopted father Professor Flamel until he is well on the way how to teaching. He will be taking an aging potion to night so don't worry said Amelia.

Now for the next announce there is a duel the duel is a honored duel between Albus and Lord Hogwart that you be watching I will let know that it will be over in flash and I believe Albus you will be in disgrace said Amelia I did warn him.

Professor Flitwick setup the dueling chamber in Hall so everybody can watch said Amelia.

Lord Hogwart is an eleven year old young man ladies and gentlemen said Amelia. He is well above a Shadow Mage so you know.

Are you ready Lord Hogwarts and Albus said Amelia.

Yes they said together. Then turn and bow said Amelia then 3…2…1…GOES.

Albus start shooting spells that was normal to Advance and they were not even hitting Harry then it was Harry turn and Harry start with spell that nobody that new and they didn't hear the spells he was down and knock unconscious within seconds and warp in a the tights rap bind that nobody can get out. Now Albus you are going to answer some question of mine and the bind that is around you are like truth spell so you can't lie in these questions said Harry.

Why did you split Potter family up said Harry? So I can get your money and get my revenge on them said Albus. Why you sent Harry to Dursley said Harry? So I could get him to be an abuse child and under my render and rape him as well but someone took him so I couldn't have him. Did you rape any other boys or girls in this school and if so who? Harry Said.

Yes, Severus Snape, James Potter, Charles Potter, Hermione Granger, Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, twin Weasley, Ron Weasley, Arthur Weasley.

How many more and how far back said Harry?

Ever sent I start teaching at Hogwarts and I don't remember how many there is said Albus. Was Amelia and Minerva one of them said Harry. Yes they were said Albus did you Obviated them afterwards said Harry. Yes, said Albus. I think we should take this person to the holding cell and press charges on him what do you thing Amelia said Harry.

Harry I want to learn some spell that you know please said Amelia. Let's talk and fine out your power level okay said Harry. Okay Harry thank you said Amelia. Tonks Kingsley takes him please and get Andi hear for me please said Amelia. Nick and Pen are staying in the apartment with of founders said Harry. Yes we are because I am teach History of Magic said Pen and Nick want to look through some Ravenclaw potion recipes to see what we can to put in your recipe book Harry.

Harry said Lily can talk to you please.

I think so let's go in my office said Harry.

Harry why can't you be kid for once said Lily.

"Because, I was never kid" said Harry.

Lily I been I super smart person since I was five years old said Harry.

Now Lily I want the real reason you never can to find me said Harry.

Harry I can't tell you said Lily.

So Harry raps a bind truth spell around her. Lily I want the truth because I sick and tired of the lies said Harry. Why didn't you try to fine me said Harry.

Harry you are not my real child but adopt child because I and James stole you from Minerva McGonagall with Albus help. Albus told her that you died and were given to us said Lily. So are you in on this with Albus greater good thing he has been going said Harry.

No, Harry we couldn't have a baby right away and we wanted one but we end up adopting all of them Harry I am sorry said Lily. Lily I am going to let you go and I want you and James out of this castle before I think about this and I think you should leave Briton for a while to let it settle or you could stay and I will forget it and not tell anybody but not talk to you either alright Lily. Harry I want to be part of your life said Lily. I am sorry but you lost out said Harry for a while just like Sirius did so you can go and send headmistress and Amelia in please said Harry.

Harry said Minerva you sent for me.

Yes I did but Let me get one think taken care of said Harry.

Amelia is James an Auror said Harry.

Yes he is said Amelia. How good is he said Harry? He is one step down from one my best said Amelia. Tell him if he would do some training and whoever else of the auror I will train them to bring them to top marks said Harry. Harry you found out something and you acting weird said Minerva.

I will tell you later after Amelia leave said Harry.

Harry I think Amelia should be here to hear it said Minerva.

Okay on one condition that you put the blame on Albus and not the Potters understand Amelia because they went to the law as the chef for help for child and the chef did the act understand and if not you will when I explain said Harry.

Aright Harry said Amelia and Minerva together.

When Lily and I came to my office I got fed up with her lies and put the spell that would make her tell me truth on her. I asked her a few question and she told me the answer. One of the question was why didn't she look for me harder and she told I was not hers that Albus stole me from someone in this room said Harry in the year of nineteen ninety-seven of Aug fifth. Does that ring a bell Minerva asked Harry? Harry I lost a child that day I thought was dead said Minerva.

Why are you bringing that up said Minerva? There is a reason I brought it up and we can go to Gringotts if you want to double check Minerva in morning said Harry. But the spell I use of Lily made Lily tell me the truth and she was with Albus even though she didn't do the act she was there. I don't want nothing done to her she got children to take care of said Harry. I not going to spell time with and that going to punishment enough to her as it is said Harry. I will help by training James and that it.

I want Albus to pay that all understand said Harry use them as witness Amelia as kidnapping. Don't fired James or whole him accountable for at all Amelia please and let his own merit get him get his promotions said Harry. Harry is you Lord Potter said Amelia. No I am not I am Lord Flamel I am dropping Potter all together and putting McGonagall if Minerva will let me and let me call her mom said Harry in Private.

Harry, do I understand you saying that you are my lost child that I that died in that year said Minerva with my husband. Yes mom I am if you will have me I do have you eyes do I not said Harry. Harry come here and let hold you please. I am so proud you said Minerva.

Harry I hope you will teach the potion and be hear with me for a while with is the Flamel to said Minerva. Mom the Flamel are going to stay at the castle for a while because we are going through all the founders' recipes and herbs to make sure we can get the right herbs growing and the green house up to best as well as the castle like their supposed to be said Harry.

The last five Headmaster ran this school down and we need to bring it up to the founder day the way it was supposed have been are you up it to have it done said Harry. The wards are going to be brought up where the dark mark can't get in at all and the ministry can't get unless you invite them. Now Amelia will be put in the ward as well as the Tonks and James, Shack. Minister and Umbridge won't be because they are not light said Harry.

Harry how do you know this asked Minerva. Because Fudge and Umbridge is being bribe by the dark as we speak said Harry. I am going to get Amelia clean Ministry out slowly by getting the right people in the right position and I going raise the ward of the Ministry defense that nobody but me can and put a lock on them and keep them there for a while said Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 5

You are going to have a lot people mad at you do you know what I mean said Minerva.

Mom I going to get rid of all the Death Eater now before Voldemort come back said Harry. Amelia where are the ward located in the Ministry said Harry. Harry I will take you to them because I like what you are going to do and I will give my Oath to not tell who did it other than the owner of the Ministry said Amelia.

I will be back said Harry ready Amelia. Yes let's do it said Amelia. Your hand said Harry. Amelia handed Harry her hand to him and he shifted to the Ministry and they went to the wards and he raise the wards defense plus intertwine his own founders ward prevention tampering to lock them down with a key that Amelia could unlock if had to only with permission from owner she had the password.

Harry I have not seen the type of warding before could do mine to protect me please. Yes I will for you. Amelia I love you said Harry. Harry I love you too. Do you have a contract Amelia asked Harry? No, Harry but if you don't take the potion I have waited said Amelia. When I get back to the castle I will take the potion okay then kiss the Amelia passionately. Oh Harry let get my wards done and get to the castle okay said Amelia.

So they did and she had the most advance ward that anyone could find and well as the Hogwarts and Ministry. Not even the best curse breaker can break those wards because the layouts are not study anymore because they are soul magic said Harry. Harry I didn't know you knew soul magic said Amelia. I am a soul mage said Harry. I am the only one that is a soul mage said Harry.

I guess that is why you are so powerful and you can defeat all the death eaters and their dark lord easily said Amelia.

Harry let go inside for a minute and I want to get a couple of books okay to read said Amelia. Okay then we can go to the school and I can say hi to Susan who is supposed your age said Amelia.

"Amelia I would like to meet her soon after I take the potion okay not until" said Harry. "Because, I want you not her" said Harry.

We'll let go because go I want to be with you when you take the potion said Amelia. If Minerva doesn't mind that is at all or Nick and Pen.

So Harry and Amelia got back at the castle and Nick, Pen and Minerva was waiting for him at his quarters with the potion and ask are you ready to take this potion said Nick.

Nick how far it will age me asks Harry. It will age you to eighteen year old and then you can get your inheritance the rest of the way said Nick. Can Amelia be with me please in bed said Harry. Harry we want you alone in bed but she can be in the room because you will grow to fast that you will need the room in the bed and we got the robes you will fit six feet six inches tall so you will have something to wear said Nick in Emerald Green color and your head over Slytherin house.

Thank you Nick said Harry. Harry can I sit beside the bed and just be near you said Amelia. I would love to have you near me Amelia said Harry. Harry can I talk to alone for a few minutes please before you drink your aging potion said Minerva. Sure mom let's go in here said Harry. What would you like to talk about me said Harry?

Harry do you have feeling for Amelia said Minerva. Yes I do said Harry why do you ask, said Harry. Will you do me a favor and make her a daughter-in-law of mine please said Minerva. I have plan of that mom after I get the rest of my inheritance done mom. Okay Harry. Thank you Harry I always care for her said Minerva. Let's get your aging potion in you now said Minerva.

So Harry took his aging potion and went to bed and slept for a couple of hours and they check on his progress going through his grow sprit when it was register it was done he drank four potion of nutrients and vitamins to make bones stronger but he was six feet seven inches tall with very muscular built body with tight abs strong stomach muscles. Harry we need to lengthen your robes said Minerva. We also need to get Madam Milken here to measure you said his mom because you are as tall as my dad said Minerva.

"Mom you are going to need to tell more above him and your family" said Harry. "That I am" said Minerva, "I am glad that Nick and Pen raise you instead of that Potters."

Harry I am going to cancel your classes for two days one to go and take care of your inheritance and two to get your books and supplies ready for your class okay than we are going to start finding what they know in their class and order books that is needed said Minerva. Harry I am going to quiz the class instead of cancel the potion said Nick and see where they are at and then we go from there. You go with Amelia and get inheritance and Minerva. Okay said Nick. Is that what you want me to do Nick said Minerva. Yes Minerva I have it all set up with Gringotts so you need to be there. I thing that Pen should be there to answer question said Nick.

Nick you are making me answer the question said Pen.

Pen you know what we decide and we both agree that he would take our genealogy on remember said Nick. Yes I do remember what we decide grow old said Pen. Pen I not growing old I got four to six months to live remember and you got a year to live so we need to get him ready said Nick.

At least he got his real mother to be with him and you need to talk to her and explain to her about that we stop taking the potion because of Albus and our decision. Harry got the stone right though said Pen. Yes he does in his on Vault and he doesn't know it. But it is the true stone that Merlin did left him said Nick.

Okay we four will go down said Pen thank you sweet heart. Minerva I would like time with later today after you get back from Gringotts said Nick.

When they went Gringotts to the lobby and ask Griphook if Ragnok got time for them said Harry. Yes Harry he does I will take you there said Griphook.

Harry James Potter Flamel Born Aug 5 1979 Soul Bond

Wife: Amelia Susan Bones Potter Born June 21, 1958 Soul Bond

Parents:

Father: Matthew Joseph Potter Born Aug 20, 1943 Died July 30, 1979

Mother: Minerva Athena McGonagall Sep 1, 1943

Grandparent Charlus Potter and Dorea Black

Adopted Lily and James Potter

Adopted parent Nick and Pen Flamel

Godparents Sirius Black, Filius Flitwick and Amelia Bones

Lord Flamel, Le Fey, Lord Merlin, Lord Hogwarts, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Gryffindor, Lord McGonagall, Lord McDonald, Lord Pendragon, Lord Draken

Powers from yourself: Parseltongue, Parsel Magic Psychometric

Powers by blood: Occlumency, Multi Animagi, Legilimency, Aligist, Invisibility, Enhanced Hearing and Vision, Flying, Potion

Powers by Founders: Mind-Arts, Mind-control, Time-traveler, Storm-seeker, Speed, Illusionist, Enhanced Memory and Intelligence, Beast-Languages

Powers by soul: Empathy, Healer, Animagi, Telepathy, Teleportation, Stopping time, Element Control and Wand-less Magic, wordless magic

Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 30, 40, 50, 555, 687, 1271.

Overall value all the vaults 125,417,810,602 galleons.

Properties and Other Assets:

Stock – Approx.-%

All other businesses in Diagon Alley District 1-50%

All other businesses in Hogsmeade Village 1-50%

Borgin & Burkes 97%

Carrows Finest Cauldrons 78%

Daily Prophet 100%

Firebolt Broom Company 75%

Flourish and Blotts 94%

Godric's Hollow 79%

Gringotts 55%

Grinning Drill Company 100%

Hilton Hotel 50%

Jeeps Custom Wands 45%

Ministry of Magic 100%

Nimbus Broom Company 75%

Ollivander's 95%

Quality Quidditch Supplies 75%

Quartz Diamond Mine 50%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 69%

St. Mungo's 50%

Properties:

Ravenclaws Sanctuary – South France – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaw Manor-North France-Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Retreat – England - Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Castle – Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hufflepuff Mansion - South Wales – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hogwarts Castle (Camelot) – Scotland – Full Strength Full Wards

Mystic Castle – Mystic Mountain – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Cove-Carean

Stonehenge

The Isle of Avalon

Titles:

Lord McGonagall- Wizengamot-Seat- Hogwart Board of Governor Seat

Lord Flamel- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwart Board of Governor Seat

Lord Gryffindor - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Hufflepuff- Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Le Fey- Wizengamot Seat-

Lord Pendragon- Wizengamot Seat- Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Ravenclaw - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Slytherin - Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Mage Emmrys - Wizengamot Seat –Hogwarts Board of Mages Elemental Seat

Harry you are the riches wizard in the world said Ragnok and you hold 8 High power seats in the Wizengamot-Hogwarts Boards of Governors Seats. You also own the Hogwarts Castle, you and Minerva can make sure Hogwarts does not go under the Minister Leadership anymore. I will be your Account Manager so you need thing let me know.

There a Vault that will let you re-do the core classes and bring back to the formal glory it once was before the other Headmaster and Headmistress got rid of some classes it once had when the founder open it. Ragnok said.

That is what we will do.

Vault 50 also contains a vast supply of potions texts and materials, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 555 contains a large library containing many ancient books and scrolls on various subjects, many of them the only copies in existence. Vault also contains a vast amount of priceless gems, portraits, ward stones, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 30 contains several ancient, mythical artifacts, tomes, scrolls, and other objects, large armory full of various armors and weapons, each believed to be the only copies to ever be created.

Vault 40 contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 687 also contains many dark objects, precious gems, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Trust Vault 1271 12,765,905,301 galleon


	6. Chapter 6

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 6

Why didn't you tell me who my dad was mom said Harry? Because you were against being a Potter and that who I married so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry son said Minerva. Do you understand you are Potter no matter what but not James and Lily child but nephew to them understand and you are the Lord not James. Because Matthew is the older son said Minerva. Are you going to tell me how he died mom said Harry. He fight in the War and Voldemort men kill him son that how died as hero understand so when I thought I lost you I had I hard time sweetheart said Minerva.

Ragnok is the Lord Potter ring taken asked Harry. No it is not said Ragnok I will take it then and make my father proud said Harry. "The Peverell ring needs to be taken to" said Ragnok. Ragnok I don't wish to take the Peverell ring will you send to James and give to him so he can have lord ring please but don't tell that I gave to him say it's from his dad please or his brother said Harry. Ragnok you can say it from me said Minerva because Matthew did say if there was no heir to let him have it said Minerva.

I will call him in and give it to him thank you said Ragnok.

Lord Flamel, Lord Le Fey, Lord Merlin, Lord Hogwarts, Lord Slytherin, Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Hufflepuff, Lord Gryffindor, Lord McGonagall, Lord McDonald, Lord Pendragon, Lord Draken, Lord Potter

Harry with all that they done to you; you been much forgiven said Minerva. Well there family even I might not be happy about it they are said Harry.

Amelia I know we don't know each other very well but I love you and want to marry you so will you be my fiancé please said Harry.

Yes Harry I will be your fiancée said Amelia.

Thank you I love you Amelia so very much with everything in my heart said Harry.

Mom I going down to the Vault for a minute why don't you and Amelia wait here and talk I want to pick some books and other things up that dad might had left me I hope said Harry.

Okay son said Minerva.

Meanwhile why Harry was doing that Minerva and Amelia was waiting they were talking to each other. Minerva did you ever thought this was possible that Harry would be this powerful and loving at one time said Amelia. Amelia I thought I lost my son and never dream of having him back to say the least said Minerva.

I always wanted you as a daughter-in-law but gave up when Harry died as I was told said Minerva. So when he said he love you my dreams were coming true said Minerva. Minerva I always dream and felt so close you to as a mother figure to me at all time in school so this is going to make it where it coming going true for me to said Amelia.

That, why I didn't hastate to join the family said Amelia. What is Susan going to say asked Minerva? I honestly don't know said Amelia, she going to meet Harry soon after we get back from getting the book order that he wanted and all for potion and Alchemy said Amelia.

Meantime Harry was down in the Vault picking out his rings and found several letters from his father and the Flamel the magical trunk that was setup for with ingredients from several vaults and several books from the Potters library and others that would help him in his research for cures.

Then he found this interesting book that was Slytherin written in Parseltongue that was for Heirs only and not magical heir so he speak to it and ask was it not for magical heir so it said it had some information for just magical and how do you tell if he magical or real heir. Are you relative to the Flamel or the Peverell the book asking? I was adopted by the Flamel and yes I and directly relatedly to the Peverell why said Harry. Then you are a real heir and magical heir said book you may me pick up and take me and be safe said the book.

After he got done with this vault he went to Ravenclaw vault and check on any books and say several books that he wanted but he want to get the trunk tied to the vaults for all and potion ingredients. Then he went to Gryffindor and found his journals and Alchemy recipes as well and put them in the trunk as well they went to the Hufflepuff and got starts for herbs the was rare for the herbs on top garden said Harry. We can go up now said Harry and see Ragnok.

When he got back Harry had Ragnok charm the trunk for him to excise the vault through trunk for the books and other things he would need from the vaults through the magical trunk his dad left him. Then Harry went to her and gave Amelia an engage ring that he found down there that was his grandmother. Harry this is gorgeous is a family heirloom asked Amelia. Yes it was my Grandmother ring said Harry. Thank you I love it said Amelia.

Harry I remember that one your on dad mother hand. Mom look at closer said Harry. Harry that was my mother she would be proud that you gave that to her said Minerva. I that thought you got from the Potter Vault but you got out the McGonagall Vault and she would proud said Minerva.

Ragnok do we need anything else here said Harry. No you got all your rings and once you're married Amelia will get her rings. Oh I wanted to ask if there is a vault setup from the founder for getting the school back up the way they had it and have the classes they should with the help other said Harry.

Yes Harry and those Vaults activate so as the founders found out you were planning to do this so I will give a card that is tie to those vault and you can get all the books and everything that need for that green house and potion classes, Alchemy classes, Wand lord class said Ragnok. Yes I wanted him at school because it would be safer there for him now said Harry.

Okay go with them and get started said Ragnok. Harry you are changing a lot of stuff you know said Minerva. I just adding one other class that I am not teaching and I think that Nick might help with the time he has left but I want to be married before he dies said Harry. What do you mean said Minerva? Minerva what Harry mean is Nick has only four months to live and I didn't know Harry knew this but taken it well said Pen. Harry how did you find this out said Pen. I will tell you later, I don't talk about okay said Harry. Harry you're hurt aren't you said Pen. I don't talk about it said Harry.

Let's go to Flourish and Blotts and get my books orders for all years and the layouts of the others books I wanted to go them said Harry. So they did and took all the books they need to send to Hogwarts and have them there for the kids for potions. Thank you and if need more I will let you know said Harry.

Then Harry went to Ollivander's purpose a business deal and chance to teach a class at Hogwarts so he would be safer and bring his business there we will send so house elf to help pack and bring to the school so you won't have any problems you still can have a shop here at times but you be teaching at Hogwarts through the school year if that okay said Harry.

Harry that would be great if the Headmistress would a loud it said Garrick. Yes I would because the founder had it before and that what we are trying to do said Minerva. Wonderful I be there by next year but I think I will start setup this year in my free time said Garrick.

Pen since Harry in the other shop for a minute how many months do you have said Minerva. I tell you later said Pen. She has six to eight month left said Harry. Nick has four to six months said Harry. I don't want know more about it than that said Harry. Amelia do you fly said Harry. Yes do said Amelia why do you ask said Amelia. I love to fly said Harry.

Amelia I watch out on his flying because he was on a professional team of Quidditch and the went to National and won then he stop playing after that he work on his work instead said Pen. Harry you were Professional and didn't stay with it why said Minerva. Got bore with it fast I love fly the game bore me. I love to read and study instead said Harry.

Did you know your mother played Quidditch Harry for the Gryffindor team at Hogwart said Amelia? That nice I wonder where I got the flying from said Harry. Harry if I got a game together for the teacher will play with us said Minerva. Sure I will because it not all the time right said Harry. Is that why got bore they did a lot said Minerva. Yes that was why I didn't have time to study is why said Harry or have time with Nick and Pen. Then I understand said Minerva I would get bore to.

They were going to put me on the reserve but I was burn out so I said no to them. What team said Amelia? Briton London team I also have a band that I play with and sing concert but I change my look and nobody knows me said Harry but my name is the same I use my nick name don't I Pen with blond hair said Harry. Harry what is the band name said Amelia.

Before I tell because mom going to scream that I didn't say hi to her or dance with her in any that I was here in the last couple dance that they had my band here playing I even watch her dance with Albus as I sang said Harry last year.


	7. Chapter 7

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 7

Now mom what Band did you have last year said Harry. We had the Top Wizardry Artist Band and the lead was a medium built blond green eye handsome singer that I love to dance with I thought said Minerva.

Now you tell me young man was that you said Minerva. Yes mom that was and told Pen that I fooled you and we laughed about that but never told you said Harry. That was two in roll we had your Band and you said nothing said Minerva. I did not want Albus figure me out so I kept my cover.

You could of came to me and ask me mom and I would of said yes said Harry.

I didn't know if you were dear said Minerva.

Mom let go back to the school we need to get back said Harry.

Harry what wrong said Minerva.

Moms don't ask we need to get back okay said Harry.

So Harry got back to the school went to the potion room and found Nick on the floor. Put a light weight charm on Nick and took the Hospital wing Harry call out Poppy.

Harry put on this bed where did you find him said Poppy. In the lab said Harry? He had been hit by a curse. Poppy let me scan so Harry scan here this is the potion you need to make it will take an hour said, Harry I never made this before. Then I will make it said Harry.

Harry went to work making the potion and got done before the hour was done and hand to Poppy to give to Nick and help her to give him so he can heal in a normal fashion. Harry how did you know about potion and what was wrong with him said Poppy.

I am a specialty healer and an Alchemy Master as well as a Potion Master I find cures to whatever wrong with somebody said Harry. I cure the werewolves and the Longbottom and gave the recipes to the St. Mungo's with some cancer recipes through my studies said Harry. Harry said Nick. Right here Nick who does this to you with the curse said Harry. That fraud DADA Professor said Harry yes said Nick. Nick said Pen. How did he know we need get back said Pen. I sent a message to him through a thought link because he has this talent like I do so rights before I went unconscious send it said Nick. Good to said Poppy.

Amelia go arrest the DADA Professor he the one attack Nick and Minerva bring Remus he cures said Harry. Harry when he was cured said Minerva. Mom when I took my test said Harry. Minerva did you know that Harry is a specialty healer and an Alchemy Master beside the class you are having teach said Poppy. Poppy I do know about the Potion and Alchemy but the other when you found the other said Minerva.

"Just a few minutes ago because I didn't know how to help Nick and Harry had him and gave recipe which I never brew and he had to" said Poppy. Good we have him don't you think said Minerva. Yes Minerva said Poppy. Poppy I don't think you know this but Harry is my son said Minerva. No Minerva I didn't know that is that the one that Albus said was suppose died said Poppy Yes in 1979 of Aug. I thought so I glad you found him Minerva you desire it said Poppy. What happen to Albus anyway said Poppy. He was sent through the Veil said Amelia.

Harry I would like stay with you tonight after I get this taken care of said Amelia. That fine I still want to meet Susan said Harry. Well it dinner anyway so let's go shall we and we can have the announcement after you tell Susan Amelia. Ready Harry asks Amelia.

So they walk do the Great Hall holding hands with each other and walk to the Hufflepuff table and stop right by Susan. Susan I would like you to meet my fiancé Lord Harry Potter-Flamel and Harry this is my niece Susan Bones. It nice meets you. Are you the new potions Master also ask Susan? Yes Susan and you will have new book that will help you understand how to brew your potion easier and better said Harry they are on order and you will not pay for them.

Thank you because professor Snape would never teach us properly said Susan. We'll be prepared to learn because I was taught the best and I can tell he was not the best said Harry. Can I ask who the best said Susan was? Did you have class today said Harry. Yes I did and Professor Flamel was there said Susan than you had the best said Harry. Oh said Susan he my adopted father said Harry. Is he going to be here for a while you teach said Susan. Yes to help and make sure I understand how teach and that is all okay said Harry and be here for the wedding.

Harry did you get lord Black ring yet asked Susan. No, Sirius did not tell me I have it yet why Harry asks. Harry I will tell you later said Amelia and talk about okay. "Unless Susan wants me to do it" said Amelia. "Auntie it would be better but I don't know what my parents say" said Susan "we would talk about it okay later" said Amelia, Susan lives with me anyway.

We'll let go up to the head table shall we Amelia said Harry it nice to meet you Susan. So Harry and Amelia went to the Head table and have dinner. Susan who was that with your aunt said Hannah. Her fiancé Harry Potter-Flamel our Potion Professor that is really good as we were told said Susan. Oh so quick I didn't know she loved anyone at the time said Hannah. I think it a soul bond type as I was reading before because she can't be away from him for a short while until they commute their relationship than they can be away from each longer said Susan.

How do you know about this type of bonding asked Hannah? I asked Professor Sprout for some books on it and she gave me them and I read them, Then I wrote my aunt and told her what I found and she wrote back and agree with me. That was her soul mate said Susan.

Meanwhile up head table Harry got Minerva attention and said that on the inheritance it said Amelia was he and her are soul bonded so in way there married but we are going to have the wedding this two weeks said Harry here at Hogwart with you Officiating it that okay said Harry. That will be find will get all the things ready and your founder chambers ready which one said Minerva. Ravenclaw said Harry. "Done did it" said Minerva.

Minerva taps the ring on the goblet and said we have some announcements since we have eaten. First is Professor Flamel filled in for Professor Potter-Flamel in Potion and next we will be having a new class which is Wand-lord and the Professor will be Ollivander's teaching for those who wants to learn it. And this term there will Alchemy be taught by Professor Potter-Flamel for those who is interested and can test into it said Minerva. Nether word you need to pass potion master to be in it said Minerva. You will be getting new books for your potion class and it will be a small library of them to help with your brewing so beware of the books this after this you will be buying them said Minerva.

Now Perfect take the students to dorms for the night said Minerva oh we will having a wedding in two week here at Hogwarts.

Then Harry kiss Minerva cheek and Amelia and Harry went to the Ravenclaw chamber and before the went in the their chamber kiss Nick and Pen cheek also wish all good night then they step in together with each other. Amelia you are going teach me because this is my first time said Harry. I have general idea by some book but that it and imagination said Harry.

Harry I can't wait to experience you're an imagination said Amelia. But come here let's start with this said Amelia. So they kiss each other as they went to the bedroom. "Harry take your magical trunk out and then can get going" said Amelia. Amelia you do know that you will get pregnant right of the bat right said Harry. "Yes Harry and I want to" said Amelia. This might take a couple days said Harry. What Susan read up it shouldn't because we are older and mature now in our core so the core can handle more than the younger ones said Amelia.

Well let's see if she right said Harry. They started kissing even more passionately until Harry said a spell in his mind and their clothes was gone in and wash and hanging up in closest for them. They flowed to the bed and into the covers. When came up for air Amelia ask how. A spell a learn and a thought and it was done said Harry your and mine robes and washed and hanging in the closet said Harry. Harry you are being mystical said Amelia.

I been like that all my life ask Pen said Harry. Let's continue should you cot my eye in your powers so they continue and Harry start down her neck with his hand then his lips next hips tongue. Harry driving her to climates so he kept going to her nipples as he got there he use his figures then his tongue just she had her first climate. Then he went to her other breast and starts that one and pleasured that one as well.

Next he went and moved his hands all over her middle body then use his lips next his tongue just her second climate came. Driving her crazy, then move to the legs and massage the legs on the outside then use his lips next his tongue then he move in to the inside the legs Amelia open your leg said Harry. Your gorgeous said Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 8

Then preside to continue just like he did the other area but this time he use tongue in the sex area and sang a song setting off to other climates and pleasured she never had before.

Then it was time to really bliss her out and make her feel the wonder of making love with Harry. So Harry to enter her and found she never had sex before this so the was new before. Amelia is this your first time said Harry. Yes Harry it is I wanted my first time to be special with the right person and never found him so I waited said Amelia.

So we took each other Virgin-a-nay of each other right said Harry. That right we both waited for the right. I love you with all my soul said Amelia. As Amelia roll Harry on his back and she climb on top of him and rode him until she finish off and claps in Harry arms.

Harry there is an old custom and family tradition that the McGonagall has to get the ladies that has no lords a boost in there magic by make love to them at least twice a month until she build up to peak then it once a month do you think you can do this with our play time said Amelia. If you are okay with this I am said Harry. I don't want to cheat on you said Harry. I fine with you doing because I like a three son sometime alright said Amelia. Let me get Minerva she weakling so I will send a patronus to her and tell her come because I am ready for a threesome how about you said Amelia. I fine with a threesome said Harry. So she did and Minerva came and knocks and walks in and climate in the bed join them.

Thank you Harry for letting me said Minerva. Your fine Minerva said Harry. Come here Minerva and he started kissing her and while Amelia start playing with clits down below oh Harry you feel wonderful in your mouth. Wait until you get the enjoyment Minerva said Amelia. "Is that good" said Minerva.

Minerva I don't know how good anybody else is so he is really good though said Amelia. I didn't know that Amelia said Minerva. Harry I am going rest on the side and just watch okay said Amelia. You pleasure Minerva and send her to bliss heaven said Amelia.

Amelia are saying I am going to need a triple protection said Minerva. Minerva you have a potion right now a charm and charm on you said Minerva. Harry went to his supply that was protection that was to protect on her for him and he took the other off of him.

Here Minerva the other charm doesn't work on me but this potion will work on you and me, but you drink it not me. Minerva I soul Mage so the regular charm won't work on me said Harry. My power is up to 50,000 power level and the only one higher than me is a Time mage and I don't want to get that high because I wouldn't die at all I would go to different dimension and make sure the time is going right said Harry. As it is I still might have to go to another dimension after you guys die or I get close to die said Harry.

Because the high mage I am they only let one in 10 dimensions around so I might have to but I take all my stuff with me said Harry. They would make like I die though said Harry.

Minerva Tom isn't bad we need to turn back and get rid of his Horcruxes before he dies said Harry. But he is a shadow so if we get rid of them no he should go away soon said Harry. I have to do things that will make him mortal after his ritual in the four year of Susan so we have two to make it than he dies of cancer fast, before he can get started said Harry.

I got the goblin working on the location of the Horcruxes and they should have them done by December 30 of this year and then we are going to add a potion to the bones of Tom Riddle dad that will slowly weaken them that it. He will try to us me but I will give Peter a vial of my blood for his ritual but it won't be my blood it will be a patient with cancer.

Harry you are devious you did that said Amelia. Now let's show Minerva a pleasurable tonight shall we said Amelia.

So they did and gave her feeling she never had before when they were done Minerva was on a very high on the mountain top and looking down. Harry come here and Minerva kissing him. You gave your dad a run for his money because other than you I only had sex your father that was it so I kept it in family can I have you again soon to full charge me said Minerva. Yes you can as a long Amelia can be here said Harry.

Harry I wouldn't do any other way said Minerva. So they started all over again and did this all night and kept all day along with this as well since it was Saturday and they went through that just stopping eating in there chamber with fruits and nuts and their meals when they were done Minerva had use a Glamour charm to show her age and Amelia look as young and Harry so the bond was complete and she was pregnant with twins.

Harry thank you I feel full charge said Minerva. I still love to do the threesome Minerva at least twice month said Harry. "I would love to" said Minerva. Harry I got to check on work today okay sweetheart said Amelia. That fine because I need to talk to Pen and Nick said Harry.

Harry you look fabulous what happen said Nick. I did the Lord duty in the McGonagall family and made love to my sweetheart said Harry. Harry did you know that is also the lord duty to Flamel after I leave in our family said Nick. Let's go for a walk I don't have much time and you have my entire secret and history now you need the lord duty then you be ready to take over said Nick.

Harry there is four duties that I need you to preforms for me said Nick. First is to make sure you have to heir for my line and two for Potter, Flamel and McGonagall line said Nick. I think her mother. You like them older don't you said Nick. Yes I do she could the Potter and McGonagall don't you think said Harry. Yes Harry she can said Nick.

Oh on that Sirius came to me and said he wanted you to be lord black because he was not going to stay around here anymore said Nick. He gave me this boxes and a letter to explain why and left. He said you forgave him but was not going to do anything with him right now was word said Nick Let's read the letter said Harry.

Dearest Harry,

I was going to give this to you when I found you because I knew you were alive but Albus said you weren't. I know you said you forgave me but I can't forgive myself for not checking myself and assume you were dead. To make up my deed I am giving you the Lord ring and leaving with the Potters for a while to get my head clear. I feel I can't seem to do the right thing anymore. We will be back before the war to help if there is war said Sirius. Andromeda family is re-stating already and her husband died of cancer last year said Sirius. Take care sincerely your Godfather Sirius.

Look like they're taking my advice said Harry to Nick. What Harry said Nick? I gave Lily some advice to leave and think about what they did after the trial of Albus and get head in the right way said Harry. I guess they are doing that said Nick. You know Harry you act more mature than your uncle and aunt said Nick.

I felt that all they wanted was the money and nothing else. I did give him the Lord Peverell ring and Vault to live off of so that will keep them going. Yes they change their name to Peverell, Sirius told me so they wouldn't tarnish the Potter name. I think our grandparent subjected it to them and their anyway said Harry.

Yes they are so he has money with problems and Potter or Peverell are the same anyway said Harry. "True to the word" said Nick.

The second is to make sure you get all the recipes of are family back in the vault in high security. I also would like a copy of your recipe book in there if not two copies said Nick. Third this one really important and that is make love to my wife when I am gone I know she may fight you but tell it is your duty as Lord of the Flamel family if she doesn't understand ask her to talk to Minerva about roll of the lord position please said Nick. Fourth the most important of all I want you to do something for me said Nick. That is do me last word I will hear before I will be buried son I am asking a lot but this is your duty son. I also want you to sing the song you wrote for me and Pen. How did you know I wrote one for you said Harry?

Harry I always use to watch you out on the swing when you would write your song and you use a quill and a Parchment putting the words downs as you play your guitar said Nick. Some of the songs use to break my heart others use made me dance then there was the ones that I would be able use for romancing Pen you had wonderful ideas that brought types of writing songs down so please don't stop and show your mom how good you fly in quidditch game okay. I am going to leave soon I may have a month or two since that attack said Nick. Dad please stay with us until I am official marry said Harry. I want you as my best man because I don't know anyone else said Harry. Harry you need to get the Horcrux out you said Nick. I thought we got out said Harry. Get it double check said Nick.


	9. Chapter 9

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 9

I will do it tomorrow said Harry. Harry you can get Filius he you godfather that we gave you a long with Amelia. Oh was that one I saw on the inheritance paper I didn't know him at all said Harry.

Amelia came by Harry saw that Nick was not doing well and took him back the his bed and talk to Pen about a few things that he need to talk to Nick about then he went to his and Amelia chambers and cried where nobody would see him actually cry. Just then Minerva came in and Harry put his own glamour charm on so he didn't show his weaken in him. Hello mom said Harry. Harry Nick just died said Minerva.

I know said Harry; set the viewing up for the next two days and I will get my band here said Harry. "Harry what did he asked for to do" said Minerva. He said I was to do the memorial and funeral all in one with the talked and music. Harry is you going be able to do that said Minerva. Yes I am just setup with Minister and tell that he can announce but I am doing it because I Lord Flamel now said Harry.

At breakfast next morning Minerva came up and announce that Professor Flamel the adopted father of Professor Potter-Flamel died early this morning after they had their morning walk like they always had in the morning to talk like they need to as father and son does they were very close knit family. Anyway when he came back he talk to his wife and died after Poppy check him being seven hundred and seventy five years old. The memorial service will held in two days then he will be taken him to their ancestral home to be buried Harry told her.

Minerva here is potion for the student that is in the infirmary to heal them said Harry. Here Poppy Harry said to follow the parchment to give them the doses they need. Harry is another potion I never brew again said Poppy. No this is the same be improve said Harry. Okay just make sure I don't need to learn another other one. I'll make several batch of the one you don't how to make okay said Harry.

Thank you Harry, said Poppy. How are you holding up Harry said Amelia. I am fine Amelia said Harry. Harry you don't look fine said Amelia. I am honestly fine said Harry. Accio Firestrike you can come if you want I feel like flying said Harry. Oh Harry I got the game for us in a two days after your wedding so we need to get together and practical so we can play against the leaning students for fun said Minerva. Set up said Harry do you have a seeker that good asked Harry?

What position did you play? Chaser and Seeker is the ones I intersect them together like their seeker did but I was better at it. I heard about you brought that in to the game that never was in the game before. It wasn't against the rules so I just started and we kept going and the other teams follow with it but was not very good at it so you be surprise until I saw the snitch then I went after it and catch it said Harry.

I know we three chaser and two beater an Keeper I didn't know about seeker so I guess you are seeker. Minerva I would feel like playing the seeker said Harry. Just don't get scare in my way of flying said Harry. Harry I been to two game even though I didn't know you played on the team. I didn't see you but Pen told me that you put your own glamour on so I wouldn't know it was you said Minerva.

"I did so Albus wouldn't fine me" said Harry. Pen and Nick had their on as well so we knew our ways but no one else did said Harry. Was Albus with you said Harry. No Amelia was said Minerva. You should tell Pen and she would have told you what she look like and then she would have told you the number that was mine said Harry. Or tell I was the seeker-chaser.

You need talk to Oliver Wood to explain your tacit nix on how the seeker-chaser work as a team player with the chasers until the snitch is found said Minerva. Alright I will do that said Harry. So Harry went to get the letter wrote to his band and had the music all needed to bring to the Memorial in two for his adopted father. Harry said Pen can talk alone please. Let walk like we do said Harry.

So Harry and Pen went to walk and Pen started to talked to him to make sure he know that she wanted the same arrangement but her favorite songs and his speech as he the lord of the house of Flamel. Now Harry there is a concern Vault I haven't given you yet and I want you to go with me to the bank so I can transfer it over to you because Harry you might not understand this but Nick and I are Soul mate and I will live only couple days after him I am sorry because I need his touch not yours so let's do it now so I have the strengthen said Pen.

Harry and Pen went to Gringotts banks to sign over the whole entire account with several vaults that Pen had that belong to the Queen of Magical England to Harry.

Harry I waited until you were ready you are the magical king of great Briton said Pen. Get with the Queen and ask her to bestow you the honor and we will watch from above said Pen unless we can do soon before I died said Pen.

Just then the letter came to Pen asking her to bring Harry and his wife with her to see the Queen tonight. Well I will get to see this said Pen. "Ragnok the ring, cloak, dress robe, crown for his majesty please" said Pen. As you wish and sign here to transfer the account to Harry.

Harry you can't put the crown on but everything else you can before you see the Queen and Pen will hold the Crown until the Queen asked for it said Ragnok.

As they left and said goodbye they went to Hogwarts and told Amelia to dress into her very best dress robe to see the Queens and Mom you to, Pen and I, Professor Flitwick please come with us Professor Vector your charge why we are gone understand.

Everybody that was going was ready to and went to the apparition point to apparated to the ministry and Kingsley and Tonks drove them to the Buckingham Palace to see the Queen. The Letter said the guard Harry handed the lettered to him. Prick your figure so Harry and all his party did and they all register to all who they were suppose be. Follow me said Guard.

Your Majesty I announce Sir Lord Harry James Potter-Flamel-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Merlin-Le Fey-Draken

And Lady Amelia Potter-Flamel

And Lady Minerva McGonagall-Potter

And Lady Pen Flamel

Auror Tonks and Shackabolt

As the bow to the Queen raise my cousin I finally get to meet you said Elizabeth.

It is I has an honor to meet you my Queen Cousin said Harry.

Pen you raise him well said Elizabeth he well manner and fitting for position. Now my prince before we go on I would like you to introduce these lovely people said Queen.

It is my honor said Harry. The one right beside me is my wife Amelia Potter-Flamel to my left is my real mother and the Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall-Potter

You know my adopt mother Pen Flamel to her right is my godfather Professor Flitwick of Hogwarts he teaches charm and champion duelist, the ones on the far side with pink hair is Auror Tonks and the tall Dark skin in Auror Shackabolt said Harry.

My you have it interesting. But you left something out said Queen. I did forget something my wife is the head of the DLME is that what you thought I miss said Harry/

Yes that was it because I talk her several times said Elizabeth. She grand lady my Prince and you take care of her you hear me. I will my Queen I love her with all my soul said Harry. Wonderful, we'll let get this done should we. Prince Harry kneel before me said Queen.

I Queen Elizabeth bestow you the rights of honor and duty of King of Great Briton Magical World with all right of thereof and duty to change your world said the Queen.

Lady Amelia please kneels and the Queen did the said with her as the Queen of the Magical Great Briton.

Now repeat after me Harry said Queen. I Harry take my oath to up hold and keep the laws to bring this world to peace and happiness as long as I live said Harry.

Same as you Lady Amelia said Queen and she did shall we eat and get know each other.

So the rest on the night Harry and the company got to know the Queen and Pen was getting a little tired so the Queen gave Harry the Excalibur since it was his and put his crown and a tiara on Amelia.

Now before you go I want to know how you are going to keep the power from getting corrupted said Queen. Well that easy if you notice my mother is the Headmistress and I teach because I love to teach.


	10. Chapter 10

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 10

My wife works at the Ministry so she is going to work on having some people to change to Ministry why I teach but when it comes to changing we will work together to do it as a group I do not want all myself I want share with right people to keep peace in the world like you do it said Harry.

Harry good head on your should just make sure you fine right people you trust said Elizabeth because he out there and you got to clean house soon real soon in the Ministry said Queen. I got plan in works your Majesty so it work just need the right people under my wife said Harry.

I am proud of you Harry if you need help let me know no matter what I will try help in cuspate said Queen. We better get going Pen getting weak and need sleep she was a soul mate to Nick and passed away said Harry. When Memorial service and where said Queen.

"Tomorrow and at Hogwarts" said Harry. I am coming I will have the service men there and several of your Hit-wizard too make sure I am safe said Queen. It will be at 10:00 clock in morning. Elizabeth Harry doing service with his band said Pen. I definably coming to it, I wouldn't miss this if life defends on it.

They gave hugs and kisses and left the Queen. Then went to the Hogwarts were the pen lay down and she took her last breath. Poppy came to the door because Minerva sent for her and Harry check her and pounce she died. I am sorry Harry said Poppy. I need to be alone please said Harry. As he walk out to the lake and started to play a song that nobody ever heard before. He kept playing never stop with writing the arrangement along with it. He just kept going to song from song to another song never stopping wondering when his heart would empty and let him break down cry.

Finally as he was sing the last few songs that he wrote down there was tears run down his face. I wish I had a little longer to be with them to enjoy and be happy with them said Harry.

Harry how many song did you just write just now said Amelia. All the song that I will be playing tomorrow so I got to get my band here and give them copy of the music. Harry you mean you write most of the songs for band said Amelia. Amelia I wrote all but very few songs the last four songs Mike wrote the four before that we wrote together but I wrote the rest said Harry.

Harry you got 20 CD out there because I got them all said Amelia. And I didn't know it was you that was the lead singer. Well you and mom will get in free as well as the Queen if she went said Harry. I am not going stop we can put more security there if you want okay but I am still going to do it said Harry. I do it in the summer more than anytime. Nick made me promise not to stop playing said Harry. Then you don't stop unless you're going to be problems.

Harry said Mike. Hey Mike this is my soul mate and wife Amelia this is my other lead singer Mike in the band. Here Mike these are all the song we will be play for both of them they both died within two days said Harry. Why did they do that Harry said Mike because they were soul mate and the share the soul so when one dies the other dies within couple's days said Harry. Can you follow those arrangements and the others said Harry. Yes can without problem we will run through them then have you run through then with us.

I am going to record this as live okay but not tell anybody because I want the way the mood is with people. Don't record all what I say okay. I have to make a little introduction about me said Harry. When I say that I am not Lily and James Potter son But Minerva and Matthew McGonagall-Potter son then record okay. I want them to know who my real parents were.

That fine shall we number with the band so they can follow and have surprise because we are going a CD is new one said Mike? Don't announce just let flow because we are going to have the Queen here okay Mike said Harry. Wonderful better said Mike.

So the run through songs and get together and Minerva came outside because heard all this music and wonder what was going on so she just listen and found this was what she thought. It was Harry band and all new songs she never heard before when they were done they stopped. Perfect said Mike. Professor nice see you again said Mike.

Mike I haven't seen you for couple years said Minerva. Mike you never told me you know Minerva said Harry. Harry you never told who was in your band said Minerva. I have to admit I do have secret sorry mom. Harry what did you say said Mike. I am saying I just found Minerva is my real mother she thought I was dead and was taken to be adopted by Lily and James Potter which is my aunt and uncle.

Then we thought they died so the Flamel adopted me and raise me whom I just lost them said Harry. They were good friend with my mom which I use to call Aunt Minnie. So it got confusing for me. Those songs will relate that said Harry. That why I want then record live but don't say anything because If I can't I will have Harry and our band in the recording suite to record it said Mike. Well mom can you give the band quarters for the night and we will be ready said Harry. I have Professor Flitwick takes them to their quarters please said Minerva.

Amelia will you let me talk my son alone I need to ask a couple personal question that is between us alright. Yes because I got to go to the Ministry said Amelia. Don't be a hero okay Amelia let you auror take care of the problems that needs to if arose understand unstill we get the right ones that can help clean the Ministry. I got wards up so unless you feel they cannot come through the Ministry.

Harry we need to talk really bad and not here so can we talk somewhere else please said Minerva. Can we do it later tonight please or is it really important said Harry. Let's go in my Office and I can silent the Portraits okay said Minerva. Alright it sounds like something that needs to deal with now said Harry. So Harry and Minerva shifted to her office and she silent the portraits. Okay Harry this is what I want to tell you that was personal said Minerva.

That I became pregnant so I think we need to fine the strength of your and get it stronger okay Harry. I don't it going hurt that much because you been blood-adopted by Flamel, and Blacks so you go other mix there in your blood. But I am going to have you and Amelia hire a Nanny to raise this one okay but as a Potter and Amelia can do her as Flamel unless you have two boys then McGonagall is mine and she is Potter okay Harry.

I took the chance and you had your charm as well as the potion you gave me I got it so we need fine strength said Minerva. I will talk to Poppy and we will work together said Harry.

Meanwhile Amelia came back after she found that she was able to keep her office at Hogwarts for now until they clean the Ministry out and to keep her safe Because Tonks was the Head auror and Kingsley was the DMLE with Amelia the Queen. There was no Minister Just a Regent Minister and that was Madam Longbottom. Lily came back for Memorial service of the Flamel couple.

When she came back she found out there was a lot of changes to the Ministry and Hogwarts. So she waited to find out what was going on to relate to James what was happening.

Good morning said Madam Longbottom we are here to pay request to couple that was a high in wizarding world and an adopted parent Harry Potter-Flamel. Now they ask if we would have him do there service for a purpose so I will turn it over to him said Madam Longbottom. Thank You Madam Longbottom before we get to the service I would like you to know that I am not the son of Lily and James Potter but the son of Matthew and Minerva McGonagall-Potter said Harry. Lily and James are my aunt and Uncle. We'll let starts with this wonderful memorial.

When I came to live with the Flamel I was eighteen months olds and they thought that the Potter that is Lily and James was dead so they took me in and raise me. I got to know a wonderful couple and taught me everything they know to this day. They gave love and discipline taught right from wrong. Taught what I need to know to live in this world a loud me to be me but fine out through trial and error and was there when I they needed. They taught me who trust and how to tell if I can trust them. Most of all they taught to love unconditionally without forcing me.

They brought me up to know what a father should be and to understand who I am inside as person. One thing they supposed to do and I never hide anything from them was my talent so I was ask by them to do a little concert because they love my songs that I writing so I sat down yesterday and wrote some songs to send them off and let them know how I feel I would like my wife come up and to just be with me if she want to sing she can said Harry. So Harry start to play the songs the he wrote to his adopted parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 11

When he was done he finish talking by announcing the Queen so she could say something to them and address the body.

Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to let you know the Flamel was the key to the Magical World King and we just bestow it on Harry Potter-Flamel Head yesterday so he will be cleaning this world up in the Great Briton and other area that I rule so He is now King Harry Potter-Flamel So I Say it So Mote Be It said Queen. I did right before Pen Flamel pass away yesterday for her to bring forth.

I will be leaving Harry put a ring that made you so it will shield her around the Queen and him one gave ring to Amelia so she could be safe as well as his mother and himself. When the Queen was gone and everybody was done viewing the Flamel they as in Harry, Minerva and Amelia went to Mystic Mountain to bury the Flamel and get what Harry want from his home.

Harry is this where you grew up said Amelia. Yes this is my home where I wrote most of my songs said Harry. I loved the Romanic songs I could have a dancing with date and dinner said Minerva. I love the sad songs especially when I needed to cry and get out my feeling Amelia. I also love magical pop as you put it so I could keep me to correct my papers and the Headmistress work said Minerva Same here but for the DMLE work said Amelia.

I didn't realize my songs was that big of a hit for you two ladies said Harry? Just the three when back and Mike took the recording to him and the producer love it and going to published it said Mike. Did you get the word and all said Harry even the Queen. I got all but the Queen because I knew she was going to announce a Magical King said Mike and these are going out to the world so we don't want anything to do with Magical world on it do we said Mike. "No we don't" said Harry.

Harry we got sign up in America next weekend in Salem and they want the lead singer so you need come. That my wedding officially can you get for next night or following weekend said Harry. I will check I thought it was you wedding but was sure said Mike.

I will do the following weekend with no problem. Here let's call now. So the call and found could book the group the following weekend with the lead singer. Okay done deal said Harry. Thank you said Harry. Mike who was the one you call could I asked said Harry. A people name Sirius Black works at Salem and they are having a dance for the kids. I thought so I want you to use poly juice and go as me please said Harry. Why that said Mike because that my godfather that I don't trust at all okay. I will just call and cancel and say you can't make it at all the rest group is there are not you. Mike it a trap cancel period okay said Harry.

Reason why I know is because Lily was here wondering what going on she was in on Albus little scheme at all-time okay so cancel. If you don't I will said Harry. So Mike call back and cancel the gig and told them there was a group United States group that use their music sometimes.

I heard in the back ground that they were going to have to find another way said Harry.

Harry call the cops and said there was a group the was causing problems and for the Great Briton and if they didn't stop they will be war between the Magical America and Great Briton so get rid the treble makers in your area. Where they are at in Salem, Sirius Black and James Potter-Peverell is your trouble makers and whoever working with them said King Harry.

I will kick them out and send their children to their Aunt who the Head Mistress of the school. Harry just stripped you of your funds and we are sending you back to their prison.

Don't send them to prison send them to holding cell for trial please for treason against the Queen of Great Briton because who I am under said Harry. So you're not above the law said the President. No I am not I answer to the Queen at all-times. That is good that you feel that way because you will go farther than thinking you're above the law.

So they did and took their Lordship away from them what they can and send their children to Minerva McGonagall-Potter. Harry went tell Minerva to look towards her brother-in-law children coming because the James Potter and Lily Potter with Sirius Black were coming to the holding cell for treason to the Queen of England. Kingsley do you have the Potters and Black to the Holding cell yet ask Harry. Yes we do why what did they do said Kingsley. They are on the charge to the treason to Queen said Harry. Okay that what I wanted to know said Kingsley.

Harry why do I have James and Lily children with me said Minerva. Mom they just went against the Queen by trying to get me over to Salem. It was a trap they set for me sent I was the Magical King so it is Treason and you will need to put them in school here said Harry. Okay that what wanted to know said Minerva.

Amelia came and said you got the Ministry getting clean up and the Hogwarts cleaned up with the classes becoming better for the students. I think we might want to build on the castle soon and make the dorm better as well bigger for more students what you think mom said Harry. I think we can talk about that and work out plans for it for the future.

Harry walk in the Ministry to see why they did this to him with the trap. James Sirius why did you do this I try to give a second to redeem yourself and get away to make your life better said Harry. Harry you reminded me of my brother as argent as he was said James.

I didn't have to leave a Lord to for you even if I didn't wasn't the one to give to you it was your sister-in-law. Now you are going make where your children will grow up without parents is that what you wanted said Harry. No, at first I was just trying to scare you. Didn't Lily tell that I was the Magical King that answers to the Queen of England? I didn't that message. Lily why didn't you tell them said Harry. Because, I couldn't get there in time to tell them said Lily.

Kingsley are they ready for them said Harry. Yes they are said Kingsley. Get men and take them to the Wizengamot. I will meet you their said Harry. I need to get ready first said Harry.

So Harry goes ready and went to the Wizengamot. Harry had his wife and himself to the Wizengamot with the Queen for this session. Harry put the spell that will allow them to tell the truth. "Here Yea Here Yea we are here for the emergency session of one thousand and thirty-five of the Wizengamot. Kingsley floor said the Chef Warlock.

Thank you said Kingsley. James and Lily Potter how do you plead to the charge of Treason to the Queen said Kingsley. Lily said not guilty and you James asked Kingsley.

Guilty because we try to trap the King of Magical Briton even though I didn't know said James. I was bitter for my brother and help take Harry way for Minerva when he was born said James. You Sirius how do you plead said Kingsley. I plead guilty because I to be with James to take Harry from Minerva and plain to ambush Harry in an America said Sirius. Lily did you know of these things going on said Kingsley. No, I was just going to the funeral of my friends said Lily.

Harry took the spell off and asks the same question to them and they plead not guilty. So you can tell if they are telling the truth or not said Harry. They went through more questions and with them and Lily end up not knowing what was going on but James and Sirius was sent to Azkaban for ten years for treason by the Wizengamot and not Harry.

I am proved King Harry, you did by your government and not you said Queen. The hit-wizards with the secret service people there took the Queen back. Lily your children are enrolled at Hogwarts again so they should be okay said Harry. I need to be back for the Potion class said Harry.

Thank my King and we will go back to Godric Hollow and start working on payment to live said Lily. "Harry sends the Ragnok to let Lily still with draw from Peverell vault so they can live" said Harry. Then Ragnok sent Lily a card and key to Peverell Vault for the children and her welfare to live said Ragnok.

Harry you amaze me again because they just went through the trial and James and Sirius went to prison but you made sure Lily had money to take care of her needs and her children needs. Lily said Minerva. Yes Harry I was wondering if you could be a fill in for potion and live at Hogwarts said Harry. "What about Minerva" said Lily? Let find out what do you think Minerva said Harry. That fine with me because you got a lot of jobs and you can get help as well said Minerva.

Alright, said Lily.

So they went to Hogwarts and told that Lily was not guilty to Minerva. I thought she could be a Potion mistress part time or help me out at times with potion brewing for the hospital wing what you think said Harry. Harry that fine to do that way said Minerva. She can live here other than in summer said Harry. That would be fine to said Minerva. We can use her on other classes like the History of Magic that we need a teacher now that Pen died said Minerva. "That fine to" said Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 12

Harry started his class and taught them a different way of preparing there ingredients and how to storage there ingredients. Then he taught them what would go with what ingredients.

When that was done they brew their first successful potion with all the students had no troubles brewing because they were prepping right. When they were done they were able to take these to the hospital wing for Poppy.

Harry are these all the potion that was new said Poppy. Yes they are and the students are the ones that brew them with success said Harry. That wonderful because Severus never let them do it said Poppy. I believe that with the help understanding how the ingredients works and how to take care of them and the right explaining to what ingredients are in potion and how mix well it will turn out right way first time said Harry.

The next few days the potion was stock up for her from the students until the day of his Wedding. So Harry is you ready for our wedding said Amelia. Yes I am said Harry. The classes was cancel and they Minerva officiating the hand fasting ceremony in the Great Hall with Remus given Amelia away and Harry at the left was Professor Filius Flitwick. Queen being there witnessing the wedding.

Harry's band was playing while they ate dinner and then Harry went up with his band and started singing few songs for Amelia. Harry was done he had them play some dancing music so Harry could come and bring Amelia to the front and started to dance the Waltz that no one has ever seen before. Harry was so light on his feet that they never knew what was happen around with Amelia and Harry just stare in her eyes while they were mesmerized with each other until a couple songs were done them he dance with Minerva. Harry where did you learn to dance asked Minerva. Pen taught me with Nick help at young age said Harry.

I thought so said Minerva. So Harry dance with Susan as well as the Queen Elizabeth said Harry you dance wonderful and well raise she taught well, then dance the remainder dances with Amelia until they were finished. When they were done they went to their Chambers and stay there for a while. Then the Queen went back the Palace. Later that night when Minerva came knocking on the door to get Amelia. Minerva what wrong said Amelia. It Susan she was injured and asking for you said Minerva. Where is she said Amelia. Hospital wing said Minerva. Just a minute please come in said Amelia. Harry we need to go up to the hospital wing said Amelia. What wrong sweetheart said Harry? Susan got hurt said Amelia.

Okay I am ready are you sweetheart said Harry. Mom what happen to get Susan how did she get hurt said Harry. Harry I think you are going to flip because it was one of your nephew. It your nephew my cousin remember said Harry. Your right said Minerva and what he did said Harry.

Harry let's just go and found out so we can take care of it please said Amelia. Amelia is her parents alive at all asked Harry. Yes, but she lives with me because they don't get along said Amelia. When they got to the hospital wing they stop and Amelia ask what happen to her.

Susan what happen sweetheart said Amelia. Can I talk to you alone please Amelia said Susan? Susan I know also because if he done something that need to be address the issue. Susan whisper in Amelia ear that she was rape and force to be taken. Susan can tell Harry please and Minerva. Yes but they had to give me the after-day-potion said Susan.

I can figure out what happen just for you saying this said Harry. Do I have your permission to talk to Poppy, Susan asked Harry. "Yes you can" said Susan. Thank you said Harry. Poppy how bad is she said Harry. Harry she rip inside and needs to be healed by an operation that you can only do because I floo over to St Mungo's and found it your specialty team they said.

Okay I will need you and Healer Shelley Harris over here as my assistant okay and I need to go and get my potion that is at my home I'll be will right back.

Amelia I will right back said Harry, Minerva get Nephew and the DMLE with Tonks okay.

Harry went to his home and got his entire instrument that he needed and potions went to hospital and got Healer Harris to come with him to Hogwarts. Poppy I need a place or a room to be block off to work please said Harry.

Here Harry I have all this done and ready for you said Poppy. Amelia did you want to be here or did you want wait with Minerva said Harry. What wrong Harry said Amelia? Excuse me while I talk Amelia you prep Susan get her ready alright said Harry. Alright Harry said Healer Harris.

Amelia to get Susan to be able to have children I got to go through several different technics to get healed but she will be healed. Harry is you that specialist that everyone been talking about at the hospital asked Amelia. Yes Amelia I am, that is another hidden talent of mine and ready did you want stay for support her or wait said Harry. I wait because I feel better waiting out here alright said Amelia. Yes said Harry.

So Harry went in there and talking to Susan before put her out to tell her what she will be going through and the end result will give her ability to have children. Here Susan drinks this potion it is four-in-one. So she did as she is going to asleep now let start with the scan that is like picture scan as Harry develop picture scan through a wand scan and found she has internal bleeding so Harry took his specialty wand and wave over with a slight touch in her female organs through the picture he stop the Bleeding and healed her and the female organ without causing scaring or damaging. When this was done they put her in a room after making sure he got all of it done and the organs was all healed as well working properly like they should. Harry finished up and put things away so that they could get her comfortable and sleeping better.

When Harry walk out to see Amelia and kiss her she start to kissing him back. How did it go Harry asked Amelia? Let's say she will be able children with no problems said Harry. Harry said Poppy. Yes Poppy. "Can get some of those instrument and will you teach me how use them please" said Poppy. I can with no a problem. Harry said someone. As Harry turn around and saw who call him and it was Lily. Where yours son said Harry. He's with Kingsley right now said Lily. He old enough and follow his dad instruction. Harry this is Sirius James Potter and he Jealous of you said Lily.

Sirius as Harry cast a truth spell on him why did you rape Susan Bones said Harry. Because she was close you and I was mad at you for putting my father in prison. I didn't the government did, that how we do it and not one man judge understands. I could but why not let good people judge their piers through votes. The ones that are done to them can't vote because it bias and not fair. So Amelia House Bones being represented of that house will not vote at all. But I could through as Lord Hogwarts do you understand. So what the Wizengamot say goes said Harry.

So what you are telling me is that you are not the one that vote for my father to go to prison said Sirius. That is right because it happen to me so couldn't vote but I sent in the Wizengamot for judgment just Amelia going to do for you and leave for the Wizengamot to judge your case not me at all, I may not vote myself because I might be bias as well said Harry.

Oh okay but you will have to do what they say said Harry. Go ahead Auror Tonks said Harry. Tonks will you get Andromeda here please said Harry. I can tomorrow okay say Tonks.

Sure because I need to talk to her and Amelia together said Harry. Harry I would like come to said Tonks. Tonks it something personal not family business okay said Harry. Alright that would be fine than said Tonks. Amelia she sleeps until tomorrow at least said Harry then I will be here to check on here as well as you will be said Harry. Harry I need some time to get to know you said Amelia.

Shall go and talk in our chambers for while then said Harry. Harry said Shelley, yes Shelley what can I do for you said Harry. Do you want me to stay or have Poppy keep an eye her said Shelley. Shelley the next operation that needs to be done you will be doing with me as a guild so you can to this said Harry. That sound good said Shelley. So I will go back to my group than see yea later Harry.

Harry can we talk tomorrow please said Minerva because you are mysteries to me in all different ways. Well if you like you can come with me and Amelia to my place and see my special room and see what I have achieve in my life from five years old to twelve years old said Harry. I would love to because we want to know said Minerva. Shall we say Harry? So they left and went harry house and to his special room and show what he had achieve in his life.

Harry you are the duelist champion, Doctor in internal muggle medicine as well as Healer in five countries, Alchemist, Master in Potion, Soul Mage, as they were looking at the wall he was gathering his books, instruments, Journals, he enjoy Alchemy, and Elixir of life. Harry is you getting all your stuff that you want said Amelia. Harry was in Nick and Pen room getting their journals and all the potion recipes that he needed. Yes Amelia I am said Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 13

I am ready said Harry I put all my books and stuffs in this trunk with a link to the ingredients of the house.

Amelia I need to married someone for the Black line and the McGonagall line will you mind said Harry. No Harry that is fine because we can bring forward the Potters and Flamel between us said Amelia.

Was that what Susan was asking about Amelia said Harry. Yes Harry and she not ready to get marry in fact this is what she was mad about at her parent because of contract said Amelia. Is there a way we can bring it in force between you and me said Harry. I am the Regent Bones because my husband was Lord Bones so I don't know and Sirius is in prison but it wasn't him that did it said Amelia. Then there not a way to change it said Harry. Harry you seem to know the Lord duties quite well said Amelia. I rise being taught the Lords duties other than the current duties and that was just what Nick explains to me said Harry.

So you can take the Lord spot really quickly said Amelia. "Yes Amelia I can" said Harry. Just then there was a knock on the door and Amelia got her robe on and went to answer the door. Well hello Andromeda can I help you and longtime no see said Amelia. Yes Amelia I was told Lord Potter-Flamel wanted see me said Andi. Now I know what is going on said Amelia. "Amelia what going on" said Andi. I will let my husband tell you because it's his duty said Amelia. Harry said Amelia. Yes Amelia said Harry are you dress sweetheart said Amelia.

I will be out in a minute said Harry. Amelia did you marry an eleven year old said Andi. No Andi I marry at twenty-five year old said Amelia. Because of an aging potions and Harry was twelve when he pass the gaunt test and finish keeping Voldemort from back by sending him through the veil and all the evil things created with it said Amelia. Harry came out and Andromeda bow to him my king how can help you said Andi. Andromeda please sits down and let's talks before I have to teach class said Harry.

My king can call me Andi and can call you Harry if you please said Andi. "Yes you may" said Harry. By the way Amelia is my Queen but still call by our first name. Now what I am about to ask you is well this is for the continuing a couple lines on wards I need to marry a Black for the McGonagall line and I would like to get know you to see if we can become close. To let you know a few things about me that you might want to know is that I am a Doctor in the muggle world as well as Healer in our that specialize in internal Medicine that mean I take care of anything that is internally in the body I pass that at an age of fourteen and I graduate in high school at seven years. I have my master in all my subjects that can be learned but I love teaching the most.

I feel your daughter is too young for me with you being a willowed we could get know each other and we could see where it goes said Harry. What do you say asked Harry? Amelia he didn't do this to you did he said Andi. No, but we touch each other hand and a soul bond start that quickly so I knew he was the one for me I was fine with it.

Now Andi he will take time and just let you get to know him without problems so it up to you said Amelia. Amelia you are key into the house if you want you can take her there, show her she seem like she doesn't want to believe me said Harry and I got Susan check on to make sure she healing nicely from surgery so if you will excuse me please, then I got class to take care of said Harry. Harry walked out the door.

Amelia what was Harry talking about said Andi. Andi Susan was rape yesterday and torn inside so they had to have Harry do her surgery and he found her bleeding internally so in scan he save her life said Amelia. I am pregnant with twins and he was doing his duty on the McGonagall even though he had a high secure potion to stop her from getting pregnant she still did got pregnant with her son. So you are telling me that he is powerful said Andi.

Amelia sent a patronus to Minerva to come to her chambers. Then there was a knock at a door. Minerva would you drop your glamour for Andi see how powerful Harry is said Amelia. So she did and Minerva looked as young as Amelia does now. Alright I believe you and I don't know why he feels the way he does but Tonks got feeling for him said Andi. He could probably marry her for the Flamel line who knows said Amelia. How old is she said Amelia. She seventeen now is going on eighteen why Andi said.

Harry Twenty-five and feel older than that sometimes but I look younger now about his age so he not going stay put but he won't leave until after we do have grandchildren if does said Amelia. What do you mean Amelia said both Andi and Min. See Harry is a Soul Mage and if he learns anymore spells he will become a Time Mage and he doesn't want to; because he could write and create his own spell if he wish right now that is why he choose Potion and Alchemy which is his favorite other than Defence even though he could rewrite spells to help people learn them faster like the potion books he done said Amelia.

No wonder he the King said Andi. He is also singer that writes his own music, and has his own band along with it said Minerva. Minerva didn't I hear that Harry is your son said Andi. Who told you said Minerva. Tonks did why Andi said. Well you're right but he got a mixture of Potter, Black, and Flamel blood from adoption beside mine so I think the child will be okay and Harry going to re-fine potion and brew anti-pregnant potion stronger protection for me said Minerva.

That is good because you don't want this happen again do you said Andi. I am not going to tell whose baby it is because Harry and Amelia raising it said Minerva. That nice of you said Andi. Andi I might look younger and get my power back but I am still 75 years old unless Poppy tells me different and if that is then so be it; I will enjoy my grandchildren, growing up and maybe great grandchildren said Minerva with smile.

Harry said they may take him sooner because of another dimension might need him who know said Amelia. But that won't be until our children raise and we have grandchildren said Amelia.

So Amelia do you think he going to keep creating potion recipes for cures said Minerva. Yes Minerva he is in-fact he got the cure for unbalance equilibrium in the inner ear said Amelia. He even created to instrument to test for it said Amelia. Amazing if he keep going with his research they will be able to cure anything they said together.

I will talk Harry about Tonks and see if he could try to get to know her said Amelia. "If he doesn't then I will try to" said Andi. Alright then I will tell him said Amelia.

Amelia went to Harry and Susan in the hospital wing and found Susan was fine and was let to go but told to take it easy. That is taking it easy mean half day of class or you can stay for another day said Harry. Harry can I walk with you to your class so we talk before the class started said Amelia.

Let go said Harry as they walk to the potion class. Amelia said did you know that Tonks is in love with you. No I didn't Amelia can you bring her here so I can try to get to know her said Harry after class. I will do that said Amelia. Harry gave her small kiss to Amelia.

So Harry taught his class of potion and had they turn to page 52 a restore potion. Harry told them that this potion will help restore the body fluids after being in the sun all day. So they work on the potion ingredients to be prep. Then started the potion to enjoy the process of the potion when to counter-clockwise to stir and clockwise a certain amount while brewing the potion for about hour then turn the burner off and put them in the vials so that potion can be judge for the grades.

The class finish student after you clean your area up you can go out their classroom to go to their other class. After that Harry other class came in and sat down. On the board was instruction to open up to page 65. After Harry class the roll he had the class to turn to book page and started to example each ingredient and why the ingredient was use and if not brewed right it could explode. Alright now I want you to have one of each house person in your group and one will read the ingredient from the book and then one will brew it while the others will prep the ingredient then switch but keep an eye out on the potion to make sure it the right color said Harry. Do you understand said Harry? I will be in this class and going around keeping eye on you. If question feel free to ask it I don't bite said Harry. Now this potion is the skeletal-grow potion that Poppy needs and will be judge and given to her after wards the one that done right. The instruction should be simple enough that no one should mass up the potion said Harry.

After the class was done Harry graded the potion and the entire student got E and O in their grades. All the O of the potion was given to Poppy and the rest was dump out to re-use the vials.

At dinner the entire student body was able to have unity as a whole and got along with each other.

Harry this is Tonks and she Andi child. Nice to me you said Harry. It nice to meet you to said Tonks. Can we go for a walk and talk please said Harry. Professor what did you want said Tonks. Tonks I need a Black to marry for the McGonagall line. So, I thought we can get to know each other and see where it goes said Harry. Now you're in training to be an Auror right said Harry.

Yes I am why Tonks said. I am just trying to get know you said Harry. Okay well what do you want to know said Tonks? Tell me about yourself and about child hood. So, Tonks did and they talk to each other throughout all that evening than Harry took her home after they had snack with Amelia.

How did it go Harry asked Amelia? It went well but I am going to work hard it and take time said Harry. Harry, most relationship that way said Amelia. But Amelia I need to be married soon said Harry. While then we need you to meet with more often than said Amelia. Amelia went to bed with Harry and slept that night.

As the months went through and pass Harry and Tonks was able to get to know each and they did get married and Tonks was able to pass her Auror test with Harry help sooner than normal with his teaching. Kingsley ask Harry to teach his Auror in the evening some the things that he knows so they would be better informed with their spells and plans for combat if needed at any times.

So he did and Christmas pass and it came to close to the time for Amelia to have her twins and Minerva has her son as well. Amelia had her twins that were boys. One name was Stephen Charles Potter and the other was name Andrew Matthew Potter. Minerva boy was Joseph Godric McGonagall.

When the Tonks wasn't able to get pregnant Harry went and did a thorough examine and found what was stopping her from doing he had her go to the hospital wing and Poppy assist as Harry was teaching her how to do the procure and fix the problem to have children.

Tonks came out of the sleeping time and Harry asked was rape or anything at all asked Harry. Harry I don't remember said Tonks. Well I want you to rest and stay here for two days to get better and Poppy will make sure okay said Harry.

Then he went to Andi and asks her, Andi said she was rape when she was about five years old and it made her so bad that she forgot and move on said Andi. I want her to work it out with a mind Healer also said Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

Different outlook of Harry Life

Chapter 14

After several months close to the summer time Tonks got pregnant with twins as well. A Tonks and Black family line was unusual to have twins but, not the Potter side. Tonks was able stay with the Auror and working until she got closer to having the twins and that was through the summer months.

Than Harry someone that wanted to learn the art of Alchemy and was able to go through the apprenticeship program while teaching his potion with his classes that is in the fifth through seventh classes. When the Harry had the Wizengamot met his apprentice taught his classes.

When he had got to meet the Queen of England he was able to enjoy the dances and outings with the Regent Minister. Harry and Amelia decided to bring the Flamel through her and Tonks so he didn't have to have a wife if they can that is at the time.

Time came Amelia was able get pregnant with twins again for the Flamel line. Then they found this out that Tonks water broke and was ready to have her twins. Tonks had a boy and a girl with her abilities. Minnie Amelia McGonagall and Malcom William McGonagall were the twin's name.

Harry was stilling through the years in potion and Alchemy and even brought a couple more classes to the school which was Wand Lord with the wand maker and an instructor from a company to teach broom crafting. He also offer the class where the understanding of spell crafting.

When it was time Amelia had her twins and name them Godric Nick Flamel and Stacy Pen Flamel. As they grew up their children learn the family secrets and the family genealogy to keep them going on through the times. When his children was twenty-five he pass the Lordship to them and instruct them to bring forth the other lines with an extra wives if need too. When Harry and Amelia, along with Tonks were about one hundred and fifty years they went on to the other side to his relatives.

The End.


End file.
